Tears in Heaven
by anhelo
Summary: Slash HarrySeverus, basée sur la chanson d'Eric Clapton je n'en dis pas plus, ce n'est pas assez long pour faire un bon résumé!


Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent la suite de mes fics, je suis entrain de les écrire

ceci est un petit **OS hp/ss** pour dire de vous faire attendre (donc homophobe vous n'avez rien à faire ici)

La chanson **Tears in Heaven** est **d'Eric Clapton**

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?**

_Saurais-tu mon nom  
Si je te voyais au paradis ?_

Amoureux d'un ange, je me suis brûlé les ailes en volant trop prés de son regard lumineux.

Un être de pureté et de gaieté, que rien ne semblait atteindre et pourtant…

La vie n'est jamais juste pour les innocents, ils nous quittent toujours trop tôt, comme si l'être supérieur se languissait déjà d'eux.

**Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?**

_Les choses seraient-elles les mêmes ?  
Si je te voyais au paradis ?_

Son regard reflet de son innocence, s'est éteint à jamais, dans mes bras et par ma faute.

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir tué, et sa voix et son rire et ses yeux et sa peau qui me hantent sont là pour me rappeler le poids de ma culpabilité.

Chaque objet et chaque lieu porte son empreinte, certains me rappellent des baisers brûlants et d'autres de réconfortantes accolades.

J'entends les autres dire qu'on n'oublie avec le temps, mais moi je ne veux pas effacer de ma mémoire ces souvenirs, je veux les chérir à jamais, même s'ils doivent me tuer.

**I must be strong  
And carry on**

_Je dois être fort  
Et tenir bon  
_

Faire bonne figure, continuer à harceler les Gryffondors lors de leur cours et ne pas t'imaginer assis au fond de la classe entrain de parler avec l'un des Weasley, ne pas revivre cent fois ces retenus-rendez-vous-secret

Continuer à vivre, comme si de rien n'était, oublier le temps de quelques heures, les cauchemars qui hantent mes nuits et mes envies de refaire mon monde avec des si.

**'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven**

_Car je sais que je ne suis pas résident  
Ici au paradis_

Le matin je ne veux pas me lever et le soir je fais tout pour ne pas me coucher, je ne compte plus mes visites en pleine nuit sur ta tombe, parfois j'imagine que le vent de la nuit est en fait ton souffle, que l'ombre du crépuscule n'est rien d'autre que ton corps penché au-dessus du mien, mais je sais que c'est faux.

**  
**Je t'ai vu mourir, il voulait d'ailleurs que je vois ça, incapable de te défendre, ton regard émeraude tourné vers moi, me suppliant de faire quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas, il avait élevé une barrière protectrice. Et moi je te regardais agoniser les bras ballants.

**  
Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?**

_Tiendrais-tu ma main  
Si je te voyais au paradis ?_

Me pardonneras-tu un jour de n'avoir pas pu te venir en aide ? Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais repenser à toi sans que le remord ne morde mon cœur et ne me l'arrache ?

La vie me rendra-t-elle ce sourire que tu étais le seul à connaître ?

Parfois je me demande comment aurait été ton existence si un illuminé ne s'y était pas immiscé, te volant ta famille, tes amis et ta vie, mais j'oublie vite, il est impossible de changer le passé.

**Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?**

_M'aiderais-tu à tenir debout  
Si je te voyais au paradis ?_

Je me surprends certains jour à prier pour que le Paradis existe, pour que tu continues à vivre quelque part et qui sait un jour je t'y croiserai peut être, avant que je n'aille en Enfer. Le jardin d'Eden n'est pas pour moi, j'ai tué et fait souffrir bien trop de monde, contrairement à toi, la pureté incarnée, ne cherchant qu'à faire le bien autour de toi.

Tu vivais pour le bonheur des autres.

**  
I'll find my way  
Through night and day**

_Je trouverai mon chemin  
A travers la nuit et le jour_

Lorsque je suis arrivé prés de toi, tu venais d'atomiser Voldemort, mais déjà ton dernier souffle franchissait la barrière de tes lèvres et contrairement aux belles histoires d'amour, je n'ai pas eu la chance de t'entendre, me murmurer un dernier « je t'aime », comme une promesse d'avenir malgré la mort. Et toi m'as-tu entendu crié ton nom, est-ce que cette preuve de désespoir a passé les portes du paradis ?

**  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven**

_Car je sais que je ne peux pas rester  
Ici au paradis_

Nul ne sait ce qui nous liait donc nul ne comprend ma réaction, tes meilleurs amis s'étonnent que je continue à te pleurer, alors que leurs larmes se sont déjà taries.

De toi, je n'ai que ta cravate de Gryffondor que tu as oublié, le matin de la Grande Bataille, au pied de mon lit. Parfois pour m'endormir, je la pose sur l'oreiller que tu occupais, ça me donne l'impression furtive que tu es là.

**Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees**

_Le temps peut faire plier tes genoux  
Le temps peut briser ton cœur_

Aujourd'hui je me demande encore comment je tiens et surtout pourquoi ?A quoi rime ma vie ? Plus personne ne m'attend, le froid et le vide ont envahi mon âme.

Les larmes ont remplacé les fous rires et les draps ne sont froissés qu'à cause de mes nombreux cauchemars.

Comme une statue de cristal pour toujours figée dans le temps, tu ne vieilliras jamais, pourtant j'aurai aimé voir les cernes s'installer progressivement autour de tes yeux comme autant d'empreintes de bonheur, mais ça n'arrivera pas.

**Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please**

_Le temps peut avoir raison de toi__  
Te faire supplier  
Supplier_

Le destin foudroie sur place certains être, laissant ceux qui les aiment seuls et désemparés, tels des âmes perdues, on les voit parfois dans la rue le regard perdu, rempli de larmes, ne détournez pas les yeux car demain ce sera peut être à votre tour, la fatalité arrachera votre cœur et vous le présentera encore battant au creux de sa main.

**  
Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven**

_De l'autre côté de la porte  
Il y a la paix j'en suis sûr  
Et je sais qu'il n'y aura plus  
De larmes au paradis_


End file.
